Max the demon fox my version
by lucasmartinsantiagop
Summary: after a fight with the spectal space pirates max's dinoholder gets broken,left for dead by Rex, and Zoe found him how well he survive simple by become a fox demon well half ,Maxxzoe.
1. Chapter 1

Max crying is eyes out as he watched the time machine took off without him and Chomp. Left behind by his friends and with his dinoholder busted (the new dinoholder don't have the stones in them) how is he going to survive in Naruto's time?

Max on his hands and knees crying '' uu...I..Can't..Believe...they..Left..Me ''

? '' Don't cry young one '' said a sweet and calm female voice

Max turned his head to look at her and was shocked to see a 6 feet tall woman that look to be in her 20 with red hair, fox ears, and 9 fox tails wear a red kimono

? '' Don't be scared young one I'm here to help, now tell me your name''

Max standing up looking at facing her ''you tell me your name first''

? ''Fine my name is Yuki Kitsune ''

Max '' Kitsune? ''

? = Yuki ''it means fox demon but don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you now your name? ''

Max '' Max Taylor ''

Yuki'' well Max I seen all of the fight (the fight before the story began if you can't tell) so I know you got left behind by your friends and those nasty aliens kill your mom and dad so I'm going to help you ''

Max '' And how are you going to help me ''

yuki '' I can adopt you but it would mean you'll become a half demon and it would made us blood relatives but you well be human again on a new moon + you'll be more powerful than your dinosaur friends Chomp but be warning side effects you'll lose some of your humanity and have to follow all of our kind's customs , rule and be overpower by your urges and instincts and if you don't learn to control the older you get the more powerful those feeling will get so do you want my help or not ''

Max stop crying '' Yes I want your help mother ''

Yuki '' Good now stand still son '' she started making hand sign '' Demon Transformation Jutsu '' red chakra started coming out of Max's body swirling around it and after about five minutes it stop '' You are now a half demon and officially my son ''

Max shocked as looked at his hands the nails were longer and pointed making his hands resemble claws '' thank you mother but I wish I could see what I look like now ''

Yuki '' there is a river over there son ''

Max walked over to the river and looked shocked at what he saw, his eyes were now like blood red fox's eyes ,he face has 3 whiskers on both sides of his face, two brown fox ears replace his human ones , a brown fox tail swaying right to left behind him, he had fangs, and he had on new clothes, blue pants, a black long sleeve shirt , the same shoes as Naruto but black, the same hair style as Naruto too and more muscle he's not buff but still he if he took his shirt all the ladies around him would pass out

Max '' I can't believe this is me ''

Chomp jumped and bite Max's tail Max screamed in pain and Chomp let go of his tail

Max '' Chomp don't bite my tail again '' he grab his tail look at it to see Chomp's bite mark glowed red then healed '' Mother why do I only have 1 tail and you have 9 ''

Yuki '' You see son tails are a symbol of power the more tails you have the stronger you are and you have 1 tail because you are a new demon as you get older you'll get more tails and hit every new tail you become 100% more powerful ''

Max smiled

Sudenly a green little creature appear from behind a bush and Max reconised it as Paris

Max "Paris What are you doing here?"

Paris "Max we were looking for you"

Max "Paris did you just talk?"

Yuki "son demons an half demons can understand what animals say. And how do you know this uhuh"

Max "Dinosaur? She is a friend of mine and Chomp but what do you mean by we Paris?"

Paris "Max by we I mean Zoe and me"

Max "Zoe? I thought that she left with the others"

Sudenly a girl with pink hair tied in pigtails appear from behind the same bush that Paris did

Max "Zoe"

Zoe "Max? Is that you"

Max "yes Zoe is me"

Then the two of them run to each other and hug each other

Max "oh Zoe I am so happy to see you"

Zoe "oh Max I am so happy to see you too"

Yuki "so, son who is this"

Max "mother this is Zoe"

Yuki "isn't she one of your friends?"

Max "yes but I thought that she left with Rex and the Alpha Gang?

Zoe "max three things first did you just call her mother?, second I would never leave you and third what happend to you and how did you get the fox ears, tail, fangs, claws and those whiskers?"

Max "yes Zoe I just call her mother because she is my new mother and the fox parts I have them because I am now a half demon"

Zoe "YOU NOW ARE PART DEMON, when and how did you become part demon"

Max "yes but don't worry I won't hurt you and just awhile ago and when my mother adopted me"

Yuki '' now it time to go ''

Max and Zoe '' go where? ''

Yuki '' to the hidden demon ninja village ''

Max and Zoe puzzled '' hidden demon ninja village ?''

Yuki '' Yes and as the name implies every one in the village is a demon or half now we don't want to be late son '' and the two kitsune and Zoe walked off to the village

(bio for the hidden demon village The village was founded by a demon more powerful than the 9 tailed fox as a base for his demons but the demon was killed none knows who the demon is or who killed him but the demons remain and so that the village as a home for all demons and half demons alike END BIO)

As soon as the three got to the gate a red light flashed ( the red light is a scanner, it scanners to tell if you are a demon or half demon and if you aren't you don't get in without a demon's invite ) the gates open and as the three walked in Max and zoe looked around ( it look like the hidden leaf village but the village's symbol is a pair of bat wings ) And as they did they saw two girl half fox demon the two girl blushed as they look back he. Max blushed a little to.

Yuki stop at a big building at the center of the village (it look like the leaf village Hokage tower) ''We are were son and Zoe''

Max and Zoe look at the tall tower puzzled again

Two demon ninja one look like a dog demon the other one a cat demon

Cat demon ''lady demonkage (the leader of the village) who is that boy and that girl behind you''

Yuki '' He is my new adopted son and she is his friend''

Both demon '' Sorry lady demonkage ''

Max ''Mother why do they keep calling you that''

Yuki ''simply son the demonkage is the leader of the village''

Max shocked to here his new mom is the leader of his new home the hidden demon village

Yuki ''you two show my son and his friend to his new room''

The demon '' Yes lady demonkage ''

Max arrived with Zoe at the door to his new room and as soon as he stepped in he heard his new mother voice

Yuki ''Now son you are going to need to rest tomorrow you will start at the demon village ninja school''

Max ''yes mother'' he laid down on his new bed thinking of all that had happen today He lost his mom and dad, His friends left him for dead (Exept for Zoe and Paris), He got a new mother, he became a half fox demon, he living in a ninja village were everyone is a demon or half demon, learned his new mom is the leader of it, and his starting ninja school tomorrow morning.

Chomp and Paris squealed like pigs until Max and Zoe picked them up and put them on the bed

Max '' well Max Taylor is dead and I'm his replacement Max Kitsune ''

Zoe "Max what do you mean by dead"

Max "by that I mean that I am no longer the same and zoe I need to tell you somthing very important"

Zoe "what is what you need to tell me max"

Max "zoe I love you"

Zoe "oh max I love you too"

Then they kissed

Max "zoe do you want to be my girlfriend"

Zoe "yes max I want to be your girlfriend"

They kissed again and went to sleep in each other arms

Chomp "uhuh Paris I love you"

Paris "oh Chomp I love you too"

They kissed and went to sleep curled up to each other

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Max woke up, but zoe was still sleeping, to be scared by a demonic face '' AAAAAAAA'' to relifes it's his reflecshion

Yuki stepping in to her new son's room '' Son are you alright ''

Max '' yes mother, I'm just not use to my new face '' (thoughts are underlined) I can't believe I scared myself

Yuki '' Good now you best are on your way you don't want to be late for your first day of ninja school son''

Max Got out of his new bed ran over to the window and jump out of a 10 story window on to a 5 story building one uninjured (His new mom told him all about his new abilities and what chakra is ) and then on to the streets

Max '' Now that was fun ''

Max runs as faster then he ever had (his running at 100 m.p.h) and in no time he stop at gates of the demon ninja school

? ''hello Kitsune '', a boy with two silver wolf ears, silver wolf tail and the same hair style but his hair was silver, wearing black pants, black ninja shoes, black long sleeve shirt and a black jacket

Max '' and you are ''

? '' Silver Houkou (it means wolf demon) and you ''

Max '' Max Kitsune ''

Silver '' so your the demonkage's new son it's nice to meet you '' holding his hand out

Max '' likewise '' shaking his hand and the next thing he know some one pushed him down to the ground and got on top of him

? ''Hello cutie'' she had long black hair, two black cat ears, one black cat tail and was dressed in all black too '' My name Kitty Nekomata (it means cat demon) and your hotie''

Max '' It's Max Kitsune now get off me I have a girlfriend'' she did

Kitty ''sorry'' in a cute voice making her as cute as she can ''so what class are you in foxy''

Max ''first was that a joke or were your just flirting, second I in class 209 ''

Kitty and Silver at the same time '' Me too ''

Kitty '' May be we'll get to sit together foxy ''

Max '' First I hope not, second are you flirting with me and if so stop it ''

Silver '' We better get to class ''

and with that the 3 walk in the class room to fine out all 3 of them are sitting together Silver in between Max and Kitty (we are skipping the school day) after school Max, Silver, and Kitty got in to a fight with the school bulle (I spelled bulle like this because he's a bull demon) (I'll let you guess what he look's like) (this is my first time i am writing a fight so be nice) He grabbed Max and throw him through a wall

Kitty ''Max''

Bulle ''kitsune think he better then me kitsune die earth style Earthquake Jutsu (demons can use Jutsu of there elements without hand sign) '' a wave of rock raced right towards Max

Max jumped out of the way at the last second and land right behind Bulle and kicked him right in the head and a second kick in the stomach sending him through the wall

Silver and Kitty look on in shock as he transform into his demon form

Bulle '' Transform Demon Form Jutsu '' he turn in to a Minotaur and ran right at Max with out thinking he grabbed him by the horns

Max throwing him back by the horns how am I doing this wait what mother was talking about some of my humanity was replace by animal instinct I don't need to think to fight

Bulle '' earth style earth Dragon jutsu'' as a stone dragon popped out of the class room floor and shot rocks out of its mouth

Max crossing his arms '' Fox fire shield '' a shield of flames appeared in front of him blocking all the rocks

Bulle run at him again but this time punch Max in the head (He was blinded by his fox fire shield)

Kitty and Silver look on in fear as Bulle was now winning this fight

Kitty '' Silver we need to help Max your a wolf demon can't you use genjutsu ''

Silver '' I can and will ''

Bulle stopped attacking Max because all he could see was black (Silver's genjutsu)

Bulle ''release'' stopping to genjutsu turning to face Kitty and Silver '' You help kitsune you die '' Running at 1000 m.p.h right at Kitty and Silver But some one stopped him dead in his tracks

Silver, even Bulle looked shocked to see Max standing right in front of them with two tails (the new tail means his powers doubled)

Max throw Bulle throw another wall ''Silver can you anything beside genjutsu ''

Silver '' I can use nature style jutsu ''

Max '' can you restrain Bulle ''

Silver '' I can try '' Bulle got up and ran at them

Silver '' nature style vine snare jutsu '' Vine shot off of the grand restraining Bulle

Max '' Kitty can you use fire style jutsu ''

Kitty '' I can do black fire jutsu ''

Max '' Then use all your chakra in a black fire jutsu when I say go got it ''

Kitty '' Got it ''

Max '' Go '' fire style dragon fire jutsu ''

Kitty '' black fire style black dragon fire jutsu '' at the same time as Max

The balls of fire fused in to a giant one sending Bulle out of the school building to the village gates (and the fight started on the other side of the village)

Max ''nice teamwork gang'' as he fell over

Kitty and Silver ran over to Max and helped him up

Max '' relaxe guys I'm just tired ''

? '' Nice work ''

All 3 turned around to see a Shukaku (demon raccoon)

All of them '' We're in trouble ''

The Shukaku '' All 3 of you come with me '' all 3 follow him to a into the training ground to see him holding off 3 headbands with two bat wings on it

The Shukaku '' from this day on you are all ninja of this village so doing your best ''

All of them put on there headbands, kunai knife holder on there right leg

Max '' but why are making us ninja all we did was kick bulle's but ''

The Shukaku'' that why you are all ninja now, you not only kick his but, but you risked your lives to stand up for the little guy and that's the demon village ninja code, now I'm your new sensei my name is Raln (R-al-in) the 6 tailed Shukaku you will all report back here tomorrow at 7:00 am

All 3 went home that night Max laid in his bed with Zoe thinking of the day ' his first fight' his new friends and team mates becoming a ninja as they went to sleep

To be continued


End file.
